User talk:Unowninator
http://www.digitalspy.com/tv/ustv/news/a832065/family-guy-adam-west-character-future/ It said Adam West would appear in 5 more episodes. I counted the episodes and added that trivia bit, yet Buckimion blocked me for 6 months. I wasn't even given a warning, nor was I blocked at any time in the past. Can someone please respond and give me closure? Unowninator (talk) 00:39, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Angela appeared in yesterday's episode which should have told you NEVER count someone out until the show says they are done. You can now wait until the show resumes and the show officially notes his removal as a character. --Buckimion (talk) 00:53, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Okay, you do have a point with Angela, I'll give you that. I won't assume this kind of stuff anymore. But still, why is my block 6 months? I don't think I've done anything else wrong on this site before, and you just block me out of the blue. I didn't even see a message stating not to add that. I'd expect a week at most if anything. Unowninator (talk) 00:59, May 8, 2018 (UTC) I'll lift the block, but it won't go into effect for about 24 hours. New American Dad! is about to come on and things come to a halt anyway. --Buckimion (talk) 01:18, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Okay. Well, thanks for undoing it. Unowninator (talk) 01:24, May 8, 2018 (UTC) References and other policies. Review the Family Guy Wiki:Editing Policy. References on this wiki are items that happen in other media such as books or films. Previous Family Guy events are notes. Learn proper formatting AND spelling of titles so the links appear correctly. Also, what you were trying to say about a rice trick was unclear and would need to be better explained. "Meg had previously mentioned using rice to dry (cell phones?) in "Title goes here"."--Buckimion (talk) 00:37, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :Oops, sorry about the wrong page, as well as the red link; it popped up while I was typing it, so I just clicked it. :Anyway, you want me to elaborate the rice thing? Very well. In An App a Day, Peter gave Chris a water-damaged cellphone because, well, it doesn't work anymore. Meg then tells Chris that if he puts the phone in rice, it'll start working again. And in HTTPete, after Peter dismisses Meg's rice advice, Chris says "I've done that before, it works." :So there you have it. Unowninator (talk) 00:46, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Look Captain Obvious Stick to shit that isn't obvious. And come back (or not) in the daytime. --Buckimion (talk) 02:41, May 15, 2018 (UTC) :Geez, I just assumed we want as many as possible. And if you don't want obvious, why is "The shark's initial attack on Quagmire parodies the opening scene to Jaws." allowed? (Not a rhetorical question BTW; I just want clarification). :Also, unrelated, but do you know me from another site or something? Because it feels like you have a strong hatred of me. Unowninator (talk) 15:35, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Call it a combination of exhaustion and maybe a bit of bias. I didn't get the greatest impression of you from the beginning, and the reason that it wasn't included is that some things seem so stupidly obvious. A shark attack is going to be naturally associated with Jaws, but the focus was on the specific scene in the beginning. However, sometimes I forget that Family Guy's target audience isn't the smartest bunch in the world and perhaps Jackie Gleason is just as much as an unknown to them. I had to reevaluate a reference to Gremlins in "Valentine's Day in Quahog" after I became aware that the reference in last week's episode was lost on a few people. --Buckimion (talk) 15:43, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Why do I need to use the talk pages for such edits? If you wish to question the accuracy or wording of a statement, you may do so on the talk pages and it will be investigated or discussed. Just out of curiosity. Unowninator (talk) 04:34, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Because although once in a while a detail gets crossed up, most idiots want to quibble over tiny phrasings or play word salad. --Buckimion (talk) 13:31, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Seriously? Am I seriously blocked for never hearing of the golden girls before? Unowninator (talk) 00:32, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Not because of that, but because you are getting on my nerves. I can do without my email getting hammered with edit notifications. --Buckimion (talk) 01:58, June 9, 2018 (UTC) ::That's the reason?! Why don't you just disable the e-mail notifications? All I want to do is add and correct info on the site, and learn what's acceptable for the site. I'm not trying to bother you at all; I just want to contribute. Unowninator (talk) 02:40, June 9, 2018 (UTC) I'm not angry and I'll leave it be, but specifying his son was unnecessary. There is no chance Jr. would have been mistaken for Joe's son. Think Sanford and Son, not "Sanford and his son". --Buckimion (talk) 13:44, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :I never heard anyone say that before, so I assumed it was a typo. Thanks for not punishing me this time. Unowninator (talk) 15:06, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Ressponse to question I just wanted to make sure he was treated fairly, but this harassment had gone on for too long! You have to understand that every time I made an edit on one of his wikis over the last 6 years, he'd find some "reason" to block me. I didn't have lots of faith in him; I tried to work out our differences, but he wouldn't budge, so that's why I got Chen from the Fandom staff involved. Joesom (talk) 21:02, April 18, 2019 (UTC) You haven’t editted on this wiki for the last 6 years, you made nine edits in 2013 and so far have made nine edits in 2019. -TyetheBlockhead (talk) 21:11, April 18, 2019 (UTC) If anyone wants to continue this conversation, can you please discuss it elsewhere? It's flooding my e-mail. Unowninator (talk) 22:47, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Neighborinos Right now there is no proof that they 'borrowed' it for a reference. Nerds have been saying shit like that for years. --Buckimion (talk) 19:28, January 7, 2020 (UTC) Huh, I've never heard anyone else besides that one character say it, plus Brian was acting similar to Ned. But if you insist, I'll leave it at that. Unowninator (talk) 22:03, January 7, 2020 (UTC) I could probably be agreeable to a Note, as long as it doesn't suggest that it was copied. --Buckimion (talk) 22:25, January 7, 2020 (UTC) Cool, thanks. Let's see: "When Brian confronts the squirrels, he calls them "neighborinos", which just so happens to be Ned Flanders's catchphrase from the Simpsons." How's that? Unowninator (talk) 17:47, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Works for me. --Buckimion (talk) 19:31, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Oakily dokily. Unowninator (talk) 21:43, January 8, 2020 (UTC)